


Reunion

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, slight dark!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Reader begs Steve to let her attend their high school reunion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Only a couple of hours Stevie please?” You begged your stubborn husband. Last month you were both invited to your high school reunion. Since then you had been wearing Steve down so he would let you go. It was stressful always having to ask for permission from Steve. Especially when it was for mundane tasks.

Although you knew his heart was in the right place it could be irritating at times. Like right now. You hadn’t had a night out, the two of you in so long! It was hard to understand why he wasn’t jumping at this. “I said no Y/N, now enough!”

Huffing at Steve raising his voice at you, you made your way out of the living room and up to your shared bedroom. Not wanting to continue the conversation, clearly, Steve didn’t either. “Don’t walk away from me” Steve called after you from the bottom of the staircase. Hearing his thudding footsteps following you.

“I thought the conversation was over with.” You sassed him, raising an eyebrow. Eyes flickering over his seething frame. “I don’t understand why you’re saying no to this! We haven’t been out together in so long, I thought you’d love to see all your old buddies again!” Making your way over to the dressing table, beginning to get ready for bed, as you spoke.

“Lower your voice Y/N’’ Steve scolded, “There’s going to be many people at this thing, crowding us. Crowding you! You have to be careful now you’re pregnant. I’m only trying to protect you. These people never had any boundaries in high school, what makes you think they will now?” He said, running a hand down his tired face. 

Walking behind you, placing his hands on the back of the chair, and dropping his head. Pressing small kisses up and down your neck. Reaching up to rest your hand at the nape of his neck. Curling your fingers in his hair, letting out a sigh. “You’ll be with me the whole time, I trust you to look after me. Please, Stevie, I don’t want to miss this” Meeting your eyes in the dressing table mirror, his face softened.

Watching him think it over he pressed a kiss to your cheek, “You promise to stay by my side the whole night?” Nodding your head vigorously, he chuckled. “Okay, we can go but if there’s too many people or I lose sight of you. We are coming straight back home.” Jumping out of your seat and wrapping your arms around his neck. You pressed kisses across his face making him laugh heartily. “Thank you, thank you! We’ll have so much fun Stevie, I promise”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realises going to the reunion might have been idea after running into her old frenemy, Sharon Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

The moment you walk through the blue doors Steve tensed up. Pressing the name sticker firmly to Steve’s chest, you looked up at him to see the concern on his face. Frowning, you placed your hand on his cheek. “Are you okay honey?”

“I don’t like this Y/N, there are too many people. What if someone hurts you by accident? What if they trip you up?” Steve looked down at you, gripping onto your hands tightly.

“It’s fine Stevie! These are all your old buddies, nothing is going to happen. We’re okay” You said soothingly, taking his hand and placing it to rest on your small bump. Smiling up at him, running your hands up and down his arms. Feeling the tension dissipate at your touch. Letting out a sigh Steve nodded at you, returning a smile.

Taking your hand in his, guiding you through the entrance hall. “Let’s go to the bar first” Letting Steve walk you through the gymnasium, you took in your surroundings. The boring beige wall colour had not changed, the broken basketball hoop net was still there. The crack in the stone wall which Bucky had broken with his thick skull after Sam tripped him up one gym day.

“I can’t believe they managed to do this actually in the school. Guess it was lucky they rent out the gym hall huh?”

“Yeah, it’s like I walked back into school on the first day after a summer break. Hey, I remember meeting you down that corridor.” Following his pointed finger through the little windows on the gym doors. Seeing the familiar rows of blue lockers down the hallway. You felt a strange sense of pride in your chest. Knowing that out of your class, you and Steve had been the couple to make it. Tackling obstacles like college, new jobs, and moving cities in your strides. You had both come so far. Together.

“I remember you shoving me into the locker. I don’t know if that’s what you call “meeting” me?” Playfully teasing the man, smiling wide as you saw his face. Eyes clenched in embarrassment and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Groaning softly, his eyes met yours.

“I already apologized for that,” Steve whined quietly.

“Many, many times I know” You chuckled. Tugging his hand and pulling him over to the bar area. “Hi, can I get a beer and an orange and lemonade please?” You asked the bartender politely. Steve shuffled in beside you, wrapping an arm protectively around your waist.

“Steve? Y/n, hey!” Both of you turning towards the voice calling your names.

“Bucky, Hey, how are you?” Steve said enthusiastically, bringing Bucky in for a tight hug. Whilst the pair still kept in contact it was rare they got to see each other in person. Due to unfortunate geographical circumstances. “I’m good, you both look great! I’ll take you over to the group once you get your drinks”

On cue the bartender arrived, setting your drinks on the bar top. Thanking him politely, you and Steve were guided to an over-decorated table at the far back of the gym. Recognising the old gang you used to hang around with as you got closer. “We haven’t seen you guys in a long time, we’ve all missed you,” Bucky said, looking back and sending you a wink.

You had all promised to keep in touch and never let your friendships fade. For the most part, that promise had been kept intact but it wasn’t easy. After school, Steve happened to get a scholarship to an out of city college. Steve convinced you to apply so you could go to school together.

You and Steve were getting ready to move together and your friends had various paths to follow of their own. Sam and Bucky joined the forces and were heading off to training camp. Natasha and Clint were also going to school with you and Steve. Tony was going to a top science school, along with Bruce and Vision. Pepper and Wanda were joining the trio. Thor and Loki were both moving to study abroad in Europe

“Who would’ve thought it would take 10 years and a school reunion to get us all back together.” Said the ever so witty and charming Tony Stark. “I’ve missed you both! The “it” couple, the quarterback and cheerleader! Still together after all this time” Settling into the conversation easily. The time seemed to slip away. Much like those short school days, a wave of nostalgia came over you. Looking around at the gym and all your old friends smiling and laughing with each other. As if nothing had ever changed.

Looking for Steve and seeing him engrossed in conversation with his old mentor Fury. You tugged on Bucky’s sleeve. “I’ll be back in a minute, gotta go to the bathroom” He smirked at you. Looking you up and down, taking in your figure. Before leaning close to you, placing his hand on your hip.

“Want to hide there with me, like the good o’l days doll?” Bucky asked teasingly.

Brushing his hand off whilst smiling, “Just tell Steve where I am if he asks Buck.” Rolling your eyes as you thrust your drink in his hand. Weaving your way through the crowd. Giving passing waves and quick smiles at your old acquaintances. Reaching the doors and making your way to the bathroom.

Soon you were washing your hands in the sink, grabbing some tissue paper to dry them. Already knowing the dryers take so long. Placing the tissue in the bin before turning to make your way out again. As you got to the door, it opened to reveal none other than Sharon Carter. An old frenemy of yours. “Hey Sharon, how are you?”

“I’m great thank you, I’m sure you can say the same. I heard you and Steve are still together?” She asked, a clear fake smile plastered on her face. Sharon had always had a crush on Steve, so your friendship went a little sour when you started dating him.

“We got married actually.” Showing off the perfectly elegant ring that rested on your finger. Not wanting to rub it in her face too much, you asked; “I heard you’ve been extremely successful in your career. How’s that going?” Watching her face light up as she began talking about her career achievements.

“But enough about me, how is it being Steve’s wife?” Feeling insulted she had referred to you as only Steve’s wife, you had a sudden desire to end the conversation. Wanting to go back to your friends and husband. Smiling politely you checked your watch, “It’s been lovely. I’m sorry to cut this short but I’ve been gone for a while. Wouldn’t want to worry anyone. It’s been great catching up with you Sharon”

“I understand. Oh, Y/n?” She called after you before you could race out of the door.

“Yes?”

“Did Steve ever tell you that NYU acceptance letter you had?” Sharon said coolly. A note of sadistic joy in her voice.

“What did you say?”

“The letter! From NYU, you know? Your dream school. He must have told you when you went away to your aunts for a break. Your parents arranged for Steve to pick up the mail for you guys? There was an acceptance letter from NYU for you. None of us outside of your little group could fathom why you gave up that opportunity. All so you could follow Steve?”

“That’s not true, how would you know anyway?”

Smirking at you as she walked towards the door, pushing past you. “Steve and I were neighbours, remember? Oh well, it looked like it all worked out for everyone. Nice catching up with you Y/N” Smugly walking away once she had finished.

You put your hands on the counter as you tried to catch your breath. Feeling your chest tighten as you reacted to this sudden revelation. Steve had always supported you, he wouldn’t sabotage your dream? You began to hyperventilate as your mind was swimming. Forcing yourself to take deep breaths, you gripped onto the sink.

Holding back the tears you felt stinging in your eyes. Your Stevie loved you, he wouldn’t do this. You didn’t believe her, you concluded as you felt yourself calm down slightly. Sniffling, you cleaned up your appearance in the mirror. Making yourself look presentable before going back to your table.

Steve almost ran into you as you came out of the bathroom, looking over you in concern. His eyebrows furrowing when he took in your appearance. He was always able to tell when something was wrong with you. Even more so since you got pregnant. “What happened honey?”

Looking over his shoulder to find the concerned eyes and faces of your friends, you smiled. “Nothing, I’m fine. Apparently, morning sickness doesn’t only happen in the morning.” You joked, watching the concern lift from everyone. “I promise I’m okay guys” You assured them, wrapping your arms around Steve’s frame.

Trailing behind the group as you all made your way back to the table. Looking up at Steve you asked; “Come with me outside to get some air?” Nodding his head at you, you grabbed his hand and took him outside. Sitting down on a new wooden bench that had been placed in the greenery area.

“Are you sure okay my love?” Steve asked, taking your hands in his and warming them up.

“Steve, when we were younger, before leaving for college. Do you remember me going away for the weekend to my aunts?” You questioned, not noticing the sharp intake of breath or Steve’s jaw clenching.

“Yeah I think so, vaguely” Steve shrugged, shooting you a confused look. “Why?”

Looking away from him you let out a shaky breath. “I… I spoke to Sharon. Carter. She told me some things that don’t make a lot of sense to me. It’s nothing really” Shaking your head before standing, wanting to go back inside. Feeling stupid for ever thinking Steve would do something like that.

Turning around to see Steve still sat on the bench, looking down on the floor. Silently seething. “Stevie?”

“You spoke to Sharon?” Nodding at him in answer, “What did she tell you?”

“It doesn’t matter Steve, I told you it’s fine. Let’s go back inside please”

“Tell me Y/N” He demanded, still not looking at you.

“She told me… she said that you hid an acceptance letter from me. From NYU” You answered quietly. “I ran into her in the bathroom, at first we just caught up a little. Asking what had happened in the last 10 years. Then she… she got mean. I guess she hasn’t changed.”

“I told you something like this would happen! Why can’t you ever listen to me?!” Steve suddenly yelled at you. Getting up from his seat and storming towards the gym. “No one talks to my wife that way and they don’t ever get to plant lies about me”

“But Steve, please just calm down!” You shouted after him, running to catch up with him. Shoving yourself between him and the path to the door. “Move Y/N” Shaking your head no, gripping onto his biceps and meeting his gaze.

“I don’t believe her. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me like that. Even if it was true it was 11 years ago and I don’t think it would have made much of a difference!”

“What do you mean Y/N? You desperately wanted to go to that school” Steve reminded you softly. Even in his anger, he knew how deeply it hurt you to be rejected from them. Placing both your hands on his cheeks, bringing his face down to yours.

“I would’ve followed you, either way, Stevie.” Pressing his lips against yours in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him. Both of you mindful of the precious bump between you. Steve had never felt so lucky.

He had you, his beautiful wife, you loved and cherished him. You were going to be the mother of his children. You would follow him wherever he decided to go and most of all…

You didn’t believe her.


End file.
